


and the glass will shatter with the wind and dirt in the sky

by Mineus



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mineus/pseuds/Mineus
Summary: The blood god continues to be used. But the voices scream now only for blood, and no one, not even an annoying child who he protected when the boy had no one by his side, will silence them. Technoblade is tired.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	and the glass will shatter with the wind and dirt in the sky

He hurdles the young and the old together, dogs with collars and names, dogs who remain nameless. Moving them to a secondary location. _Blood for the blood god._ Phil stares at him, less smiles when he speaks, but still the cheerful fatherly figure that Techno looked up to for so long. Worried old man. It's all too easy to fall back into the same plot, the destruction of a country- yet again by the wails of withers and skulls and- blood.

He rests for a moment, closing his eyes. A dumb child he bandaged, he watched over, and protected, for weeks. He remembers why he wanted to retire in the beginning of this little government regrowth- _betrayed betrayed betrayed_ \- again and again, and again. Phil asks, quietly, where Tommy is. And the blood god can only stare him in the eyes; Technoblade has been open about his plans for a long time now, the end of L’Manburg. Why did it come as a surprise? _No peace, no peace, no peace-_

“Tommy’s gone, he isn't coming back.”

He secures his plans with Dream, the man with all the unreachable power in this godforsaken world. Destruction sounded great to the voices; and to himself, when he ignored the softer, crying sounds which were so easily swept underneath by the rage. But, Dream was insistent on his own grand, evil foreboding message of tomorrow. Tomorrow.

He's louder when he enters his home with Phil by his side, a voice usually kept quiet, unused to the silence of the empty walls. There is a joke in this situation somewhere, but he hopes Phil doesn't notice the pain in his chest as he laughs about his agreement with Dream.

Watch, and wait.

He hopes Tommy doesn't regret his decision, in the end.


End file.
